Talk:Skeeter
Rename I'd like to move this to simply Skeeter, since the article discusses all known incarnations of the character. As far as I can tell, Skeeter has never actually been labeled "Baby Skeeter" outside of fan circles (the others were mostly called Piggy, Gonzo, etc. in the show itself and in the credits, but Baby Piggy, Baby Kermit, and so on in books, merchandise, and as a necessary distinction from their adult counterparts). Thoughts? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:45, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :I'd support that. —Scott (talk) 19:59, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah. Skeeter already redirects here. Looking around, should Skeeter (Muppet Kids) be merged here as well? It's noted in passing and linked here. There's not a lot on that page outside of the picture, but since that version only appeared in the books and the games, I don't know if it's worth keeping them separate. I'd say merge myself, especially since while Baby Piggy, Piggy (Muppet Kids), and Miss Piggy are appreciably not the same characters, with sharp differences in personality and backgrounds (and the same goes for the others), there's few if any apparent or real distinctions between the Skeeters, outside of age and appearance. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:14, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :::I'd agree to that as well. I might even go the next step and merge Skeeter's Alternate Forms too. Make one big honkin' page just for Skeeter and her evolution. —Scott (talk) 20:26, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I think losing alternate forms might be a step too far -- it's nice to be able to access all those articles via a category, and that distinction would be lost if it all goes in one article. The rest of the merges sound sensible though. Gusworld 22:21, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::::That makes sense to me. Besides the alternate form's chart can't be easily integrated into an article. It would all have to be redone as seperate paragraphs, and it would be hard to include all those images. But since there's a general consensus for renaming and merging "Baby" Skeeter and "Kid" Skeeter, I'll go ahead and do that in a little bit. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:26, 10 March 2008 (UTC) puppet "Skeeter never existed in puppet form." I swear I remember an adult Skeeter on Muppets Tonight. She sounded a lot like Janice of the Electric Mayhem. I was an avid Muppet Babies watcher so I always kept an eye peeled for those characters when I watched Muppet projects. I remember being surprised that Skeeter was now wearing lipstick and had a really deep voice. It's been a long time since I've seen Muppets Tonight, though, so if anyone has the means to check, that would be great. -- 05:07, August 23, 2006 :No, adult Skeeter never existed in puppet form. You have an old memory of some other character. —Scott (talk) 12:54, 23 August 2006 (UTC) ::There was some confusion among fans whether Queen Guenevere from one of those Elvis sketches was Skeeter, since she has a similar design to Scooter (if not an old, recycled Scooter puppet). -- Jogchem 21:04, 24 May 2007 (UTC) Voice Mandel's Skeeter sounds like Bobby Generic and Frank Welker's sounds like all the cats and dogs excluding Scooby-Doo he voiced --user:Muppetlover 19:35, December 4, 2007